legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky/Gameplay
The game is constructed by a series of maps that make up the world. Generally maps are made up mainly of two types: field maps and town maps. Most maps are 3D rotatable. Field maps consists of mainly monster roaming around, which on touch will engage into combat screen. The background field for the battles will be determined by where the battle was engaged. These field maps often contain treasure chests that may just lie around or hidden, requiring the player to rotate their screen or see a "!" mark which indicates an object. Town maps are more loaded with NPCs and shops. Shops generally have their own buildings and logo on the minimap which can be toggled within the town. Players start off in the district of Rolent and travel around the world as the game progresses. The game has a main storyline and heaps of sidequests that can be started at the Bracer's guild or just by talking to NPCs. Sidequests are well-rewarded and will assist in the main story. Combat Mechanics Combat is held in a separate screen with square tiles (default camera position at 45degrees to the squares). Each character and enemy takes their turn when their AT bar is full (on the left of combat screen). Options for characters are: Move, Attack, Arts, Craft, Item and Retreat. You are allowed to move before you do any other action except retreat, but all other actions will terminate the turn immediately after. * Move: allows the character to go onto a different tile than the one he/she is currently on. * Attack: uses equipped weapon to deal damage to the enemy. Different weapons have different ranges and areas of effect. * Arts: different spells that become available basing on the combination of quartz you have equipped on that character's orbment. Casting requires EP and takes time to cast; its also possible to have the cast canceled by special attacks. * Craft: these are the character's individual special skills which developed from each of their unique equipped weapons. They are unique to each character and require CP to use. However they are instantaneous and take place immediately. * S-Craft: A special type of craft that's categorized within it. When the character's CP reaches at least 100, the character's set "special" can be triggered on the press of a button that depends on the character's slot. After the current turn has finished, the character that was triggered will perform their special straight away, thus burning up his AT bar again. However it should be noted that the character can take their turn, then activate their S-craft straight after. Thus proving a useful tool for urgent needs. It is also very useful to steal bonus events (such as "critical" or "att up") with S-Craft to further enhance the damage output of the move. Combat terminates when all enemies are destroyed and having your whole party wiped out will normally result in gameover, with a few exceptions in events. *'Exp Point System': In all the Kiseki games the player will always be at a normal level regarding the dungeon or the point in the story where he is. If he is below said level, encounters will give more experience to the characters. If they are at the right level or above the recommanded level, the characters will gain only 1 Exp point. This system prevents the player to have overpowered characters on his or her first playthrough and remove the long level up phases found in most of the RPG and allows the player to concentrate on the bracer quest and the story. *'Bonus Events': the Battle Gauge shows the player the order of attack. In it there will sometimes be a bonus given to a certain character at a certain turn. The bonus can be taken by someone else by killing, delaying or advancing his destined bearer. This system increases the tactical aspect of the battles. Moreover, in Sora no Kiseki SC and The 3rd, more offensive bonuses are added such as the "Death " effect for an attack. Miscellaneous *Bracer Quests *Cooking System *Quartz Synthesize New Additions *Monsterpedia *New Voiceovers *Data Import *New Modes: Hard and Nightmare Category:Kiseki Gameplay Category:Gameplay Lists